


Glück

by Araliay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araliay/pseuds/Araliay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auf allen Seiten von Feinden umzingelt, sucht Draco verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glück

Einige der gefährlichsten Flüche und Zaubersprüche der gesamten Magischen Welt zischten nur knapp über Dracos Kopf hinweg. Der Felsbrocken, hinter dem er sich duckte, bot kaum Schutz, doch einen Fluchtweg gab es nicht. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, wie viel Tonnen Gestein über seinem Kopf hingen und ihn in dieser Höhle einschlossen.

Auf der anderen Seite seines Schutzwalls lagen die Reihen der Todesser unter Voldemorts Kommando und einzig der kalte Stein in seinem Rücken verhinderte Dracos sofortige Exekution. Ihnen gegenüber sah es mit Dutzenden Auroren und Mitgliedern des Ordens des Phönix auch nicht besser aus. Um genau zu sein sogar schlimmer, denn sie hatten ein freies Schußfeld auf ihn. Er saß also zwischen beiden Gruppen in der Falle während diese versuchten sich gegenseitig auszulöschen.

Durch ein leises Stöhnen machte sich der Grund für die Zurückhaltung des Widerstandes in seinen Armen bemerkbar. Erst jetzt begriff Draco wie fest er den schmalen Körper an sich gedrückt hielt und versuchte seinen Griff zu lockern. Danach drehte er die schlafe Gestalt vorsichtig so, dass der zerzauste Haarschopf gegen seine Brust lehnte. Die ganze Zeit achtete er penibel darauf, dass ihre Beine genau nebeneinander lagen, um keine ungewollte Angriffsfläche zu bieten.

Versehentlich zog Draco den verschlissenen schwarzen Umhang bei seinen Bemühungen zur Seite und entblößte einen Streifen geschwärzte Haut. So schnell wie möglich bedeckte er die Stelle wieder und hoffte, dass nicht die gesamte Seite so aussah. Es war alles so schnell gegangen. Ohne Vorwarnung. Nicht mehr als ein Zucken und ein erstickter Aufschrei. Und dann der Geruch. Allein die Erinnerung daran brachte ihn zum Würgen.

„Draco."

Das leise Flüstern erreichte über den Lärm des Kampfes kaum sein Ohr, doch der innere Drang einen Blick nach unten zu werfen, zwang ihn seinen Kopf zu bewegen. Aus dem totenbleichen Gesicht blitzte etwas Blaues hervor. Sofort strich er die langen Strähnen zur Seite und blickte direkt in zwei große trübe Augen.

Überrascht blinzelte Draco ein paar Mal, um sich zu überzeugen, dass ihm seine Augen keinen Streich spielten. Doch das Blau blieb und ein zaghaftes Lächeln gesellte sich dazu. Sanft strich er weiter über die roten Haare und erwiderte den Blick ruhig. Sein Geist raste als er versuchte ein paar Sinnvolle Worte zu finden. Doch da waren keine.

Als ein Malfoy hatte er von klein auf gelernt, welche Verhaltensweisen und welche Worte für einen Reinblüter angebracht waren und als Todesser gab es nur einen Codex an den er sich halten musste, jedes Wort Voldemorts ohne Fragen zu befolgen. Seit er für Dumbledor spionierte, hatte er seine eigenen Regeln aufgestellt, an die er sich sklavisch hielt. Und selbst als ihm dieser wundervolle Stolperstein der jetzt in seinen Armen ruhte in den Weg gelegt worden war, hatte es wochenlanger Planung bedurft, bevor er sich überhaupt traute, seinem Herzen zu folgen.

Jeden Schritt. Jedes Wort. Für den Krieg und darüber hinaus hatte er dutzende Szenarien erstellt. Ausweichpläne, Notfallpläne, Zukunftspläne. Egal, wie viele Probleme sich ihm entgegenstellten, es gab für jedes einzelne hunderte von möglichen Lösungen. Selbst mit der eigenen Unachtsamkeit oder Dummheit hatte er gerechnet. Nur diese eine Sache, hatte er vergessen zu berücksichtigen. Unberechenbarkeit. Es war Zeit, das nachzuholen.

„Worüber denkst du nach?" Rons Stimme klang so dünn und schwach, dass Draco ein Schauer den Rücken hinab lief. So Falsch.

„Darüber, wie wir hier herauskommen", antwortete Draco ruhig und merkte überrascht, dass sich tatsächlich Ideen aus dem Wirrwarr seines Geistes schälten. Sie waren verrückt, aber immerhin ein Anfang.

Ein leises Husten zwang Dracos Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf den schmalen Körper in seinen Armen. Die Augen vor Schmerz fest zusammen gedrückt, entrang sich Rons Kehle ein gequältes Husten, das in Dracos Ohren viel zu unwirklich klang. Das dunkle Blut, das jetzt Rons Lippen zierte, wirkte hingegen erschreckend real.

Draco wartete, bis sich das blasse Gesicht wieder entspannte, dann wechselte er vorsichtig seinen Zauberstab von der rechten zur linken Hand. Den Ärmel seiner schwarzen Robe ergriff er geschickt mit den Fingerspitzen und zog ihn zurecht. Das teure Material war weicher als Seide, gefertigt aus einem Stoff, der - wie seine Mutter immer betonte - so teuer wie empfindlich war. Sanft tupfte Draco damit über blasse Lippen und verfolgte einen einzelnen roten Tropfen das Kinn hinunter. Dabei öffneten sich Rons Lider wieder einen Spalt und das Blau seiner Augen verfolgte jede Bewegung.

„Weist du . . .", brachte Ron schwer atmend hervor. „Ich hab . . . deine Pläne . . . immer geliebt. Besonders . . . die verrückten . . . von später."

Unbeirrt tupfte Draco weiter über bleiche Haut. Seine Pläne für Später. Ihre gemeinsame Zukunft nach dem Krieg. Ron hatte sie immer als übertrieben oder verrückt verlacht. Aber Draco plante lieber jedes mögliche Hindernis ein. Er war ein Realist. Auch wenn er glaubte, dass das Rasseln, welches Rons Atmen jetzt begleitete, nur seiner Einbildung entsprang.

„Ich werde dich später daran erinnern!", versprach Draco ungerührt. Sein Blick schweifte ein letztes Mal suchend über Lippen und Kinn, bevor er zustimmend nickte.

„Draco . . .", setzte Ron an, doch ein weiteres Husten schüttelte seinen dünnen Körper und erstickte seine Stimme.

„Sch . . . du musst nichts weiter sagen. Ich habe alles unter Kontrolle." Draco verfluchte sich selbst für den Anflug von Panik, der sich seiner bemächtigen wollte. Um Ron zu beruhigen, wiegte er vorsichtig ihre Körper hin und her, während sein Blick die Steinwüste um sie herum absuchte, in der Hoffnung, einen Fluchtweg zu entdecken, der ihm bis jetzt entgangen war.

Das einzige, was er sah, waren feindselige Gesichter, die ihm anklagend entgegen starrten, bis sein Blick an einem roten Haarschopf hängen blieb, der dem in seinen Armen so sehr glich. Ein Gefühl von Hass und Sorge überwand die Distanz zwischen ihnen und drohte ihn fast zu ersticken. Erst ein neuer Schwall Flüche zwang die Gestalt tief hinter einen Felsen Schutz zu suchen und unterbrach ihre Verbindung.

„Rowena und Salazar . . . vereint durch das Band . . . des Hypogreifs."

„Was?" Verwirrt schaute Draco nach unten, doch der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, lähmte seine Zunge. Tiefe Schatten hatten sich innerhalb weniger Sekunden unter die einst strahlend blauen Augen gestohlen. Und das Blut, er hob seinen Arm um es wie zuvor zu entfernen, aber es tropfte in einem unaufhaltsamen Strom einen Mundwinkel hinab.

„Es ist . . . für Notfälle."

Ron klang mittlerweile so schwach, dass Draco sich ein Stück vorbeugte, um ihn besser zu verstehen. Dabei hätte er fast einige beruhigende Worte gemurmelt, bis er verstand, dass der Junge in seinen Armen nicht im Delirium sprach. Vor gar nicht so langer Zeit hatte er diese Geschichte gehört, wie der innere Kreis des Ordens sich davor schützen wollte, infiltriert zu werden. Ein Satz, den ihnen niemand entreißen konnte, nicht einmal durch die stärkste Magie.

„Wieso?" Mehr als diese Ungläubige Frage brachte Draco nicht zustande während sein Geist versuchte all diese kleinen Hinweise zu einem Bild zusammen zu setzen das er Begreifen konnte.

„Shaklebolt . . . ist . . . nicht da."

Das wusste Draco bereits. Seit Dumbledors Tod, kannten nur zwei Menschen sein Geheimnis und einer von beiden lag gerade in seinen Armen. Wäre Shaklebolt also in den Reihen der Zauberer des Ordens gewesen, hätte er längst für eine Ablenkung gesorgt, die es ihnen beiden ermöglichte, sich trotz der Flüche der Todesser in Sicherheit zu bringen.

„Sag es . . . ihnen." Eindringlich schaute Ron zu ihm auf, als wolle er Draco dazu zwingen, es zu verstehen.

„Das kannst du nachher selbst, wenn wir hier raus sind." Sagte Draco ruhig. Er weigerte sich einfach, zu verstehen. Das war kein Plan. Nicht mal eine Option.

Malfoys schafften es schließlich immer. Allein sein Vater hätte schon dutzende Male sterben sollen, doch er war jedes Mal entkommen. Egal, ob ein Plan schief ging oder nicht, sie kamen mit einem blauen Auge davon und standen hinterher noch besser da als vorher. Das war eine der Familientraditionen der Malfoys und er hatte nicht vor, mit ihr zu brechen.

„Draco . . ."

Es war nicht mehr als ein Wispern, dass Draco eher erriet, als dass er es hörte. Aus Angst, auch nur eines von Rons kostbaren Worten zu verpassen, beugte er sich so weit hinunter, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten und wartete geduldig, bis Ron sich, von erneutem Husten geschüttelt, beruhigte. Dabei spürte er wie ihm etwas Feuchtes unangenehm gegen die Wange spritzte, doch er schenkte dem keine Beachtung.

Noch bevor sich Rons Züge ganz entspannt hatten, verzogen sie sich erneut, doch diesmal um ganz bedächtig Worte zu formen, die sich eines nach dem anderen in Dracos Gedächtnis brannten. Nie...sie wollten es nie sagen bevor nicht...

„Ich liebe dich auch", hauchte Draco.

Doch in Rons Augen zeichnete sich kein Erkennen ab, die Pupillen waren so sehr geweitet, dass die Iris fast schwarz wirkte und sie schauten direkt durch ihn hindurch. Für ein paar Sekunden fühlte er, wie sich die ersten Ausläufer von Panik in seiner Brust breitmachten, doch dann bemerkte er eine Bewegung am Rande seines Gesichtfeldes. Eine zitternde Hand erhob sich langsam aus den Tiefen von Rons Umhang. Ohne zu zögern, umfasste Draco die schmalen Finger und zog sie zu sich hinauf, um einen Kuss auf den klammen Handrücken zu hauchen. Als er wieder aufschaute sah er, wie ein kleines Lächeln Rons Lippen umspielte, das ihm sofort ein erleichtertes Seufzen entlockte.

„Ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben", wiederholte Draco. Die schmale Hand fest gegen seine Brust gedrückt, beugte er sich ganz vorsichtig nach unten und schloss langsam die Augen. Weder das merkwürdig kalte Gefühl an seinen Lippen noch der Geschmack von Blut, der in seinen Mund gelangte, hielten sein Herz davon ab, einen freudigen Sprung zu machen. Er wusste es. Sein Ron wusste es.

Draco wünschte sich, dass dieser kurze Moment bis in alle Ewigkeit andauern würde, doch die aufgebrachten Schreie, die in seinen Ohren widerhallten, weckten ihn aus seiner Trance auf. Ein kurzer Blick zur Seite zeigte ein groteskes Bild, das ihm fast ein lachen entlockte. Während die Flüche aus allen Richtungen auf sie zuflogen, versuchten zwei Männer verzweifelt, einen dritten davon abzuhalten, zu ihnen zu stürmen und zerrten ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig hinter einen Felsen in Sicherheit. Wie merkwürdig.

Schnell schaute er wieder zu Ron hinab, der immer noch ruhig in seine Armen lag. Eine unerklärliche Stille breitete sich in ihm aus. All die Schreie und der Lärm verschwanden so schnell, dass er sein eigenes Blut unangenehm laut und heftig in den Ohren rauschen hörte. Obwohl Flüche durch die Luft schwirrten und kaum ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt, jemand saß der ihn töten wollte, kam ihm all das so weit weg vor, dass er kaum Notiz davon nahm. Nur der Körper in seinen Armen zählte noch.

Rons Augen waren jetzt fast geschlossen und nur noch ein kleines bisschen Blau blitzte unter den Lidern hervor. Das Gesicht so friedlich und entspannt, als würde er schlafen. Vorsichtig legte er ihre beiden Hände auf Rons Brust und wartete bis er sich ganz sicher war. Ja. Ron schlief nur. Er war nach all der Aufregung müde und musste sich ausruhen. Das war ja verständlich.

Und dann war sie endlich da. Diese eine Idee die sich die ganze Zeit seinem Geist entzogen hatte und einem Malfoy würdig war. Wie in einem Traum zogen plötzlich all jene Pläne an seinem geistigen Auge vorbei die er für ihre gemeinsame Zukunft entworfen hatte. Dabei wand sich ein goldener Pfad durch sie hindurch, der ihm den Weg zu weisen schien.

Es wurde Zeit seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Er lehnte sich gegen den Felsen in seinem Rücken, um den Stein über sich zu betrachten. Kaum jemand wusste, dass die Decke, trotz ihres Aussehens alles andere als stabil war. Dafür hatte er selbst Sorge getragen um mögliche Fluchtversuche seinerseits zu decken. Die Idee würde funktionieren. Schließlich war er ein Malfoy und die bekamen auf die eine oder andere Weise immer was sie wollten.

Wie in einem Traum hob er langsam, den Zauberstab fest umklammernd, die Hand der Decke entgegen. Während über ihm die unvergleichliche Farbe eines der Unverzeihlichen die Luft zerriss, murmelte er leise etwas vor sich hin. Als sich endlich die ersten Steine lösten und nach unten rauschten, lächelte er verzückt und drückte Ron fest an sich. Sie würden für immer zusammen sein.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Diese kleine Geschichte habe ich eigentlich aus spaß geschrieben. Sie ist dafür vielleicht etwas depremierend geworden.


End file.
